Motherhood
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna once wondered whether or not she'd be a good mother. Time had shown her the answer.


Motherhood

**A/N: This is the follow up to my story "Wondering."**

* * *

It was a warm spring day in the kingdom of Arendelle, when Queen Anna decided to spend the day with her five-year-old son, Jon. Lately, she had been so busy with regal matters, that she hadn't had the time to spend with the boy that she loved so much. At the moment, the two were sitting in the field just outside the kingdom, picking flowers. Jon was such a curious child. He was always asking questions, wanting to learn as much as he could about the world around him. This reminded Anna of herself. Jon was also very adventurous, another trait he shared with his mother. While they picked flowers, Jon said to himself out load, "I want to pick a rose." Anna smiled and laughed.

"Well, we'll have to go someplace else to find those, sweetie. Other than the florist in the marketplace, I don't know where wild roses grow. But I'm sure we'll find them some other time."

Jon stood up, looking over the kingdom. He gasped at the sight of it. Even though he was five years old, he still wasn't used to how massive the kingdom was.

"So big!" he cried.

Anna stood up to join him. "Yes, it is. And you will be the ruler of it someday," Anna pointed out.

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Yep. You are the heir to the throne. But that's a long way away. Right now, let's just focus on being a kid, shall we? What do you say we go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Jon cried excitedly.

Anna and Jon walked down to the marketplace, getting a cone of ice cream for each of them. The two of them both loved chocolate flavored ice cream. Since it was such a lovely day out, Anna thought it would be nice to sit by the harbor, eating ice cream, and watching the ships go by.

As they sat on the docks, Jon watched intently as one ship set sail, leaving the harbor.

"Where is the ship going, mommy?"

"Probably off to another kingdom, sweetie. We do a lot of trading with other kingdoms, you know?"

"Trade?" Jon asked, not knowing what that meant.

"Yes. We trade things like leather, food, timber, things like that. These things all go to making our kingdom better," Anna explained.

"I want to trade with them!" Jon said.

Anna laughed. "What would you trade them for?"

"I'd trade my stuffed reindeer toy for a elephant," Jon proclaimed.

"An elephant? Jon, I don't think we can have an elephant here. They're pretty big."

"Oh, OK. Well, maybe something smaller," Jon surmised.

Anna stared lovingly at her son. She loved him so much. His energy, his curiosity, his intelligence, she and Kristoff were truly blessed. While they continued to watch the ships go by, a woman approached Anna from behind, asking her advice on something. As Queen of Arendelle, Anna was used to this, so she was happy to oblige. However, as she was talking to the woman, she didn't notice Jon start to wander off by himself. He walked onto the street, looking around, trying to decide which way to go. At that moment, a carriage was coming down the street, going full speed. Jon's head was turned in the opposite direction, so he didn't see it coming. In the nick of time, Anna saw what was happening, sprang into action, and grabbed Jon out of the way just in time.

Her heart racing, and her mind angry, Anna scolded Jon for his behavior.

"Jon, you know better than to walk away from me. You could have been seriously hurt!" she scolded.

"But I wanted to go someplace else," Jon argued.

"Jon, it isn't safe to go wandering off without me. Please never do that again!" Anna ordered.

"I'm sorry, mommy."

Jon looked down at his feet, truly sorry for his actions. At this, Anna wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

"It's OK, sweetie. We all make mistakes. What's important is that we learn from them. Do you promise not to do this again?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good. How about we go back to the castle and play with Olaf for a while?" Anna suggested.

"Yay! That's fun!" Jon said.

Mother and son walked back to the castle. As the walked, Anna thought back to what had just occurred. Had she not seen what was happening in time, Jon could have killed. She would never be able to live with herself if that happened. This muse caused her to think of the conversation that she had with Elsa a few years before Jon was born about her being a good mother. It was this kind of thing that worried her at the time. This wasn't a thing a good mother would do. No. She couldn't think like that. She arrived just in time to save Jon. He was fine. There was no need to question her parenting skills. This whole thing was a learning process for both of them. Jon was learning about the world around him, and Anna was learning about being a mother. She loved Jon with every beat of her heart. Every day she showered him with this love. He was the light of her life. The greatest thing that ever happened to her to be honest. For that, she made it her life's mission to be the best mother she could be, and she was doing exactly that.

When they arrived back at the castle, Anna knelt down to Jon's level, giving him another hug and this time a kiss on the cheek.

"Jon, mommy loves you so much," Anna said.

"I love you too, mommy," Jon said.

"That's my little boy," Anna said.

Motherhood was a blessing.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here his my follow up to "Wondering." Let me know what you think of it, especially on how I portrayed Anna as a mother.**


End file.
